


Phone Sex with an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh ASMR

by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ASMR, AU, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Licking, Little One, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Prideshipping, Soft Ending, Switch Atem, and other sounds, asmr seto, asmrtist atem, definitely a one-eighty from the last fic XD, falling asleep, lip smacking, lots of fluff, meet cute?, mouth sounds, no harm intended i genuinely love asmr, of course, on the phone, seto aroused by mouth sounds, sex as a trigger word, sexy asmr, soft bois, special triggers~, very soft, ygo, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: It's then that Seto hears a shuffling. A new sound reaches his ears. It's like the mouth sounds, but different. A slick slapping. Warm squishing. He hears Atem speaking from a slight distance: "What do you think of this trigger, Seto~?"
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Phone Sex with an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh ASMR

"What did you think of my last video?"

A breathy note twinges Atem’s tone.

He’s been using his normal speaking voice during their calls.

Until now.

He distinctly, deliberately, asks it in his soft, ASMRtist voice.

Seto’s breath hitches, his hand freezing dead on its way to his waistband. He tries to play dumb. “Which...ah, which video was that...?”

Atem smirks into the mic. Seto can hear him chuckle.

A low, deep sound that resonates in his core.

"I think you know exactly which one."

Seto’s hips stutter anxiously, fingers clenching, fighting the urge to touch himself.

“Oh,” Seto gasps, helpless, _“that_ video....”

He still remembers where he was.

Perched upon the balcony, computer on the outdoor table, earbuds pressed tightly into his head.

Visibly clenching and unclenching his legs, heat blossoming in his chest, need pooling in his gut.

In plain sight of any passers-by.

He remembers rushing back to his room, locking the door and flinging himself onto the bed.

Atem called him almost as soon as he was situated.

The artist makes a hungry licking noise, and Seto shivers audibly at the sound.

He rolls his own lip between his teeth, digs fingers into his thigh and wishes desperately to taste those lips, to drink down that voice until dizzy and drunk. “It was— _hck!”_ The slick sound of Atem’s swiping tongue hits Seto surprisingly hard. Startles him into gasping aloud.

He slaps a hand over his mouth.

"Ahh...I see," Atem whispers, tongue flicking over his lips again. And again. "It sounds like you rather _enjoyed_ it, right?" His laugh is a rumbling shiver down Seto's spine, a twitch in his cock. "I'm glad. I was worried it wouldn't be _received_ well. I’ve never intentionally made a mouth sounds video. It was quite an _experiment_ for me." He leans in close to the mic. And Seto can hear his tongue _glide_ over the receiver.

"Tell me what you're thinking about, Seto. I want to hear _all_ about it."

Ripples of bright, tingling nerves fill Seto’s fingers as they wriggle under his waistband. “I...I did enjoy it,” he whispers. “Very much....” His breath catches as an itching hand finds his cock. “It made me think of...of....”

"Of sex?"

Atem's voice dips, stretching the letters, followed closely by that slick tongue.

"It's okay, Seto," he assures him. "I don't mind. I know a lot of people got off to it. It makes me happy that you were one of them."

 _“Ahn!”_ Seto’s pant hardens into a groan. “Wait-wait what?”

He’s helpless to stop the hand pumping over his shaft—has to wrestle out of his clothes just to breathe. “I-I never said I... _got off_ to it, I—!” He cuts himself off with a breathy whimper, cheeks burning. How did Atem find him out so easily?

Tingles are riding ruthlessly along his spine, all the way up the back of his skull, sparks sputtering behind his eyes.

"Oh, my _sincerest_ apologies, Seto. I never meant to _assume."_ He leans in, mouth forming the softest tickling sounds. Seto hears him pucker and kiss the receiver. "I just know some people found my video quite...arousing."

“Are you k-kissing...?” The image rolling around in his head is growing dirtier and dirtier. Atem stretched out alongside him, naked and warm, pressing freshly-licked lips to his ear and unleashing hard shivers through his nerves.

"What? It's just a trigger~. I did it in my last video, remember?" Atem's voice is painfully innocent, but the way he works his tongue leaves Seto shivering. "So, I can assume you're certainly _not_ touching yourself as we speak?"

Seto lets out a startled moan. “No! I-I’m not! That’s— _hnng!_ Atem....”

He winces, embarrassed. “Sorry...sorry. I’ll stop....”

He says that, but still his hand is rocketing over the slick flesh of his cock, his ears echoing with Atem’s trickling voice.

"No," Atem breathes, mouth still smacking softly against the phone, "don't stop. I like the thought of you touching yourself to my voice. In fact...." It's then that Seto hears a shuffling. A new sound reaches his ears. It's like the mouth sounds, but different. A slick slapping. Warm squishing. He hears Atem speaking from a slight distance: "What do you think of _this_ trigger, Seto~?"

Seto’s voice and body tremble when he asks, “What are you...?” He swallows hard and wrenches his eyes shut against a tempting, _erotic_ image. “It sounds like....” _It sounds like a wet cock being worked over._ He doesn’t dare assume. Doesn’t dare _hope._ “Atem, is this...? Are we...? Is this okay?”

"It's okay, Seto," Atem reassures him, swallowing hard. Seto can hear clothes shuffling, more wet slapping. "Ahh...as long as you're okay with it. ...Are you?" Atem’s breath comes in rushed pants. More slick sounds. "If so...I want you to picture my hand wrapped around your _sex."_

Seto groans in response and bucks up into his hand—imagining it as Atem’s.

Atem’s supple, dark skin.

Atem’s sculpted knuckles.

Atem’s flawless nails. Curled around Seto’s cock with adoration.

“Hah- _ahhn!_ God, Atem, say that again….” His hand is rocketing faster, coaxing liquid heat through his core. “Please...right into my ear.... Talk to me....”

Atem's breathy chuckle once more. "What word, darling?" A common phrase he uses. It sounds so intimate when murmured directly into his ear. _"Sex?_ That word, Seto? Is that a _trigger_ for you?" He can hear Atem pumping his shaft—warm, wet slapping sounds that fill the silence between them. "Just because I have you in my _lap?_ My hand pumping your pretty cock, darling? I hope you don't mind how hard I feel against your entrance. Do you prefer to bottom, Seto? Or do you like to _dominate?"_ His hand works quickly, filling the static on the line, driving Seto up the wall. "I'm pretty _versatile,_ myself, so whatever you need, I can do it for you. I can lie on my back and spread my legs, if you'd prefer. Or you could push my face into the sheets. Or pin me to a wall." His breath sounds harsh, but his voice rumbles like a promise. "Or I could do all that and _more_ to you. For you. Tell me, darling. Tell me what you need. Tell me how you envision us _having sex."_

Seto wails at the erogenous spike in his nerves, rolling onto his side and thrusting hungrily into his hand. “Fuck me, Atem. _Fuck me!”_ His body is alive with rushing blood and twitching nerves. “Tell me h-how good it feels...inside of me. Tell me....” He bites his lip, embarrassed by what he’s about to ask. But orgasm is ripening sweetly between his legs, and Atem seems willing—no, _delighted_ to pleasure him like this. “Praise me,” he begs. “Tell me how good I am…. Tell me you’ll reward me....” He winces and moans and blurts out the rest: _“Reward me with your cum!”_

God, _fuck,_ the sound it would make, having Atem’s cock spilling into his soaking flesh—the slick, dribbling _squelch_ of insemination....

Atem gasps audibly into the line. He's quick to oblige, kissing the receiver between words. "Good boy, darling. Good boy~. Ride my cock, little one. Feel me fucking you, filling you, jerking up into your adorable star. I want to fuck you so, so hard, little one. I want to cum between your thighs. I want to make you moan and scream my name. You're so good, Seto. So perfect. Your body was _made_ for my cock. I'm going to _inseminate_ you, little one. There's nothing you can do to stop it. You've been such a good boy, and I'm going to _reward you with my seed."_ The wet slapping grows louder, more distinct. It's easy to picture himself riding in Atem's lap, plush thighs and heavy jewels pounding against his hips. Generous precum slicking down his insides, preparing him for the oncoming rush of sweet semen.

It's good.

Too good—!

 _"Seto!_ I want to cum. I'm going to cum. Let me cum inside~! Let me cum inside you~! Ah- _aHHHHH~!"_

Seto’s already spilling over his knuckles, keening at the top of his lungs. “Yes-yes- _yes-yes!”_ His voice cracks, vision smeared with orgasm. “Inside! _Inside!”_

He sobs Atem’s name against his pillow, body burning and shuddering violently. He can hear small, telling _spurts_ over the line, and the implication has him yanking on his hyper-sensitive cock, mewling into the phone.

“I can feel it, Atem,” he moans, “I can feel you deep inside, filling me up. _Hahn!_ It’s leaking...there’s so much....”

Atem pants into the phone, occasionally whimpering and moaning, catching his breath. "Oh, yes, darling. Just for you. All my cum deep, deep within your body. Relish it, little one. There's _so much to offer."_ He chuckles softly. "I hope you enjoyed this, darling. I've...wanted to do it for a while. Specifically for you." There's a note of timidity to his voice. "I...loved hearing you cum. Did...did you like it?"

Seto starts to laugh, but it melts into a moan as he gently massages his spent shaft, toying with the cum dribbling from his tip. “I think...that’s the hardest...I’ve ever cum,” he breathes. “I _loved it,_ Atem.”

There’s a quiet stretch of time as they catch their breath together. At length, Seto clears his throat nervously and murmurs, “I...I want to meet you, Atem. In person.”

At first, Atem doesn’t reply.

The line is awfully quiet.

Such a long, torturous pause.

Seto panics, worrying that he officially fucked up this one precious moment. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought...maybe...if you wanted...we could...."

But Atem cuts him short. "Shh, darling. It's okay~. It just caught me off guard because...."

Seto feels his panic swell, but forces himself to remain calm. "Because...?"

"Because...I was wondering the same thing~." There's genuine laughter in his voice. It makes Seto's heart flutter about in his ribcage. Atem's voice tinkles in his ear once more: "I would be honored, Seto~."

Seto resists the sudden urge to swallow his tongue.

Excitement makes his belly swell and flip.

Their conversation devolves into semantics and logistics.

But before Seto can search online for plane tickets, Atem stops him, “Before we do this, Seto, I have one request.”

He blinks. “Oh? What’s that?”

He can hear Atem’s purr over the line:

“I want to video call with you.”

He stares, brain blanking. “You want to...to video call?”

“Is that a problem?” There’s a wary note to Atem’s voice.

“No, no, not at all,” Seto assures him. “I just...what did you have...in mind?”

There’s a brief pause. Then, Atem makes a noise of understanding. “Ah, I see.” He chuckles deeply. “Don’t worry, dear. We can just talk. Unless...you’d rather we do _more.”_

Seto can imagine his wink on the other end of the line.

It ignites the blush in his cheeks.

He licks his lip.

Hears Atem shiver.

Seto smiles. “I think that can be arranged.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Atem coos. “And one other thing, Seto?”

“Yeah?”

Atem takes a breath. “Is your phone on its charger?”

“Uhh….” Seto scrambles to extract his cable from the floor, plugging his phone in to save the battery. “It is now.”

“Good,” Atem murmurs. “I...I don’t want to hang up this time.”

Seto blinks slowly. “What?”

“I want...to fall asleep with you on the phone.”

It’s an oddly vulnerable thing to say.

And it’s something they’ve never done before.

Even though they’ve called each other countless times.

It sounds...strangely comforting.

There’s always been a sadness in every long parting.

Just hanging up feels painful.

Like putting even more distance between them than there already is.

Something in Seto’s heart breaks every time.

He nods, lips curving in a gentle smile. “Yeah. We can do that.”

Atem’s small chuckle.

It sounds like relief.

“I’m glad.”

They chat for a while longer, both of them growing quieter and loopier as the night wears on.

Seto’s voice dips without him even realizing it.

Atem coos at his unintentional change in tone, “Maybe you should be an ASMRtist, too.”

Kaiba blushes. “Me?”

“Yeah. You’ve got that deep, rolling timber. It’s nice to listen to.” An audible yawn on the other end of the line. “It’s...enough to make one...really...sleepy...haha….”

Seto smiles.

And kisses the receiver.

Imagining the soft curve of Atem’s cheek.

Atem hums in pleasure. “That’s...really nice….”

Seto beams and makes the gentlest little mouth sounds into the mic.

Atem audibly shivers, humming and sighing.

The words slip out.

Seto isn’t entirely sure that Atem realizes he’s saying them:

“I love you...Seto….”

And then the line goes quiet.

Other than the soft breathing of his partner’s sleep.

_Partner?_

Seto’s heart skips a beat.

His stomach churns with butterflies.

He kisses the mic once more. “I love you, too, Atem.”

He’s sure Atem doesn’t hear him.

Seto curls up in the sheets, allowing himself to drift.

Envisioning himself cradled, embraced by those warm, loving arms.

Ones he hoped with all his heart he would soon be able to feel.

In person.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading~. We hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated~.
> 
> Stay safe out there,  
> Slaycinder and T.T.A.


End file.
